¿Entrenado para Amar?
by Niveneh
Summary: Se dicen que los caballeros dorados son entrenados para las crueles batallas. Mas no para amar a alguien...


**¿Entrenado para amar? **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

Se dice que a los Santos Dorados, los más poderosos de su rango, se les entrena para todo. Para los tiempos de penuria y escasez, para las crueles batallas, para ser fieles al Sagrado Maestro y Atenea, por sobre todas las cosas, a ser siempre sumisos, obedientes y silenciosos. Sin embargo, nunca se les entrena para amar. 

¿Para qué amar? Sobre todo ¿a quién amar? A su maestro se le respeta, no se le ama. Al final le tendrás más que respeto, admiración y agradecimiento, mas no amor. ¿A tus compañeros? No puedes amarlos, quizás algún día a ese compañero que tanto quieras, deba ser tu enemigo mortal. ¿Cómo amarlo, entonces? 

Si no fuera por mi hermano, antes no habría conocido lo que es el amor. El Santo Dorado de Sagitario fue muchísimo más que un hermano para mí. Fue casi como un padre, un protector. Una persona a la que siempre podía acudir buscando refugio, consuelo y, sobre todo, cariño. No me importaba que hubiera sido catalogado de traidor por muchísimos años. Ni tampoco me pesó el decir que lo odiaba y odiaba su recuerdo. Fue el amor que siempre le tuve quien me impedía convencerme de su traición. Quizás por ese amor siempre habrá una tela de duda entre el Santuario y mi persona. Pero a mi hermano siempre lo amé. Desmedidamente y aún después de su muerte. 

Ese poderoso amor fraternal fue el primero que conocí, antes del tuyo. Ese amor fraternal no se puede comparar por el que atraviesa mi pecho justo ahora. Suplica tanto por salir, que hasta me duele. Pero jamás lo dejaré salir de su escondite. 

¿Por qué? Porque es algo prohibido. ¿Cómo explicar que estoy enamorado del Águila de Plata? Aquello significaría un exilio seguro para alguno de los dos. Y vivir alejado de ti es peor que la muerte. Me gusta tenerte cerca, aspirar tu aroma, escuchar el hermoso tono de tu voz, observar tus rojizos cabellos meciéndose con el viento. 

Quizás desconoces por qué te amo tanto. Fuiste una de las pocas que creyó en mi hermano. Me diste ánimos para continuar creyendo en él, para atesorar su recuerdo. Me ayudaste a no conocer el odio. Nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo ¿no es así, Marin? De pequeños siempre solíamos estar juntos. Desde entonces me gustaba tu compañía. Eras diferente a las demás mujeres que estaban en el Santuario. Por lo menos, eras especial para mí. En nuestros ratos libres, solíamos pasar horas entrenando juntos ¿recuerdas? Al descubrirlo Milo y Kamus, quien para ese entonces eran tan jóvenes y descuidados como yo, no cesaron de molestarme en cada oportunidad. Es por eso que dejé de verte. Aún recuerdo el tono quebradizo de tu voz cuando dije "es mejor que no nos veamos más". Intentaste preguntar razones, pero yo di evasivas y me fui de allí. 

Pasaron algunos años, finalmente obtuve el traje dorado de Leo. Milo, Kamus y Shura obtuvieron sus trajes casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Los cuatro festejamos y compartimos experiencias. Pero yo seguía sintiendo que faltaba algo. Necesitaba verte a ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Quizás me odiarías, pero debía tomarme el riesgo de verte otra vez. Sheena me miró extrañada cuando fui a buscarte. A regañadientes me dijo que estabas a la orilla del río. 

Al verte de espaldas, pensé en sorprenderte. Pero entonces noté algo plateado que estaba en el piso. Era tu máscara. Si quería tu perdón era mejor alejarme sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Eso no representaría demasiado problema para mí, pero un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí. ¿Curiosidad, le llaman? ¿Deseo, tal vez? Sólo sé que en ese momento quería verte, necesitaba ver tu rostro. Sin notar mi presencia te inclinaste hacia el agua. Inclinando yo también mi cuerpo, pude vislumbrar tu reflejo. Cuando era más pequeño, siempre me pregunté cómo sería tu rostro. Ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, pude comprobar que la realidad era superada por cualquier ficción producto de mi mente. Eras hermosa. Tenías unas facciones muy finas, y dos ojos muy expresivos. Eran de color canela, ojos profundos y únicos. Me alejé un poco, para que notaras mi presencia. En segundos aquella cubierta de metal cubría de nuevo aquel rostro angélico. 

Aquel día me perdonaste, y me mostraste orgullosa que tú también eras el Santo Plateado del Águila. Quedamos de vernos más seguido. Pero yo ya no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Pensaba en tus sedosos cabellos, a los que me gustaría tomar y escurrir entre mis dedos, para sentirlos a plenitud. En tu hermosa voz, que deseaba tener a todas horas, para poder deleitarme con su tono melodioso. Pero sobre todo, grabé tu rostro en mi memoria. Para seguirte viendo en mis sueños y en mis recuerdos. Tu presencia y recuerdo siempre estaba conmigo. ¿Aquello era entonces, amor? Jamás lo había sentido de aquella manera, tan desenfrenada. Te añoraba con desesperación. Deseaba atraparte en mis brazos para no dejarte ir nunca. ¿Aquello era amor? Era muy diferente a lo que sentí por mi hermano. Demasiado diferente. A mi hermano lo recordaba con amor, con ternura. A ti te deseo con ansias, con desesperación. 

Pero ¿cómo amarte, Marin? Si estamos en tiempos de guerra. Si tu discípulo es el enemigo número uno del Santuario. ¿Cómo amarte, si el Gran Maestro me ha pedido que lo asesine? ¿Cómo amarte, si tengo que cumplir esa misión? ¿Cómo amarte, si sé que me odiarás? Que al verme, imaginarás el cuerpo inerte de Seiya en el pasto, cubierto de sangre; y a mí de pie, sonriendo triunfante. ¿Cómo amarte, si la lealtad debe ir primero? ¿Cómo amarte, si yo mismo me ofrecí a ir en lugar de Milo? ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¿Cómo me enfrento a ti sabiendo que fue por propia voluntad? Jamás me perdonarías. Y en caso que lo hicieras, jamás me verías como antes. Tengo miedo. Sí, se dicen que los Santos Dorados nunca tienen miedo. ¿Quién podría inspirarles temor? Tan solo el Maestro. Pero yo a él no le temo. Temo de ti. De este amor que siento. Temo que me odies. Temo que mueras en esta batalla. ¡Te he visto en tan mal estado en varias ocasiones! Temo que caigas en combate y no esté yo allí para ayudarte. Pero sobre todo, temo morir y que tú odies mi recuerdo. Que me odies por haber matado a tu pupilo. 

Y perdóname, pero no sé qué hacer. A veces quisiera que el Águila de Plata descendiera su vuelo, y me susurre al oído que todo va a estar bien. Pero jamás harás eso, también antepones la lealtad y la obediencia ante todo. Perdóname, porque no sé qué debo hacer. Perdóname, porque no sé amar. Porque si por mí fuera escaparíamos juntos, lejos. Iríamos a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera, en donde seríamos libres. Lejos de estas murallas que reprimen el amor que siento. Lejos de mi propia esencia de guerrero dorado, que me impide desinhibirme y amarte con libertad. Lejos, a un lugar donde yo pueda gritar con libertad que te amo. 

Perdóname, perdóname. Después de todo, no me entrenaron para amar, Marin. 

**~*~ FIN ~*~**

**Hace rato tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic acerca de esta parejita. Me gusta cómo se ven los dos. Y siempre he pensado que Aioria siente algo muy profundo por Marin. En la serie no podría decir si amor, pero por lo menos se nota que entre los dos hay un lazo muy fuerte. **

**Es cortito y la verdad ya se me ocurrió una pequeña idea para hacer otro ****one****shoot**** de esta pareja, y basado en este mismo fanfic. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, para contacto escribir a meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o también a este correo mei_akiyama@yahoo.com sólo les agradecería que no me mandaran correo SPAM, porque me llenan la casilla innecesariamente. **

**Un saludo y nos vemos en otro fanfic. **


End file.
